The Finding
by Brogan.Harris
Summary: We are safe. The others aren't. So now we have to find them, be the hero's. My life is seriously turning into a movie and I'm finding myself in the leading role, not behind the scenes where I always planned to be! Starts after The Reckoning.


**AN:** I'm in love with Kelly Armstrong's two trilogy's _Darkest Powers_ and _Darkness Rising_ of course they are about genetically altered supernaturals. Kelly has already said that she plans to merge these two books together in the Darkness Rising trilogy bringing our favourite characters (Chloe, Derek, Simon, Tori...) back into the picture and in addition I will be adding a few familiar faces from other Kelly Armstrong books. So I thought I'd have a crack at it but from the Darkest Powers point of few, meaning it will be Chloe's POV for the most part... so enjoy.

**Summary:** We are safe. The others aren't. So now we have to find them, be the hero's. My life is seriously turning into a movie and I'm finding myself in the leading role, not behind the scenes where I always planned to be! Starts after The Reckoning.

**Disclaimer:** I won nothing; it all belongs to the lovely Kelly Armstrong.

* * *

><p><strong>The Finding<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

I thought I was safe, we all thought that at least for a while it would be ok. But Kit said we had to keep moving, find the other kids on the list that Tori had copied from a file at Edison House.

One name stuck out like a sore thumb, Delaney. Liz told us she wasn't blood related to this Maya Delaney but the girl was adopted into the Delaney family after Maya's parents abandoned her. For Liz it made this mission that much more important because a member of her family was involved.

"Hello" we all jumped, Kit answered his phone abruptly breaking the silence.

We had all been sitting in the motel room, snacking on Chinese. We picked but never really ate. We weren't doing anything to warrant food to convert into energy. In fact if they had a bar to take away excess energy I would have happily eaten it. I think everyone would have, well apart from Derek who still ate like the teenage guy/werewolf was.

A lot of 'yeps' and 'I understand' followed before Kit hung up and a glimmer of hope settled in his eyes.

I perked up and so did Derek beside me. He could see what I saw in Kit's eyes.

"Someone tried to break into the St. Clouds lab based in Salmons Creek, they took extreme measures and a lot of people had to be evacuated from the small town. A group of teenagers got on a helicopter. One was a Miss Maya Delaney and another was Rafael Martinez."

Derek glanced down at me with a hopeful smile; he had been just as bored as me, maybe more so. His wolf itching beneath the surface knowing what it felt like to be free, now it didn't want to be contained. That's how Derek described it anyway.

"So, what are we going to do?" Simon asked hopefully, the Chinese food all but forgotten.

We were all raring to go, three weeks trapped in motel rooms was driving us to the brink of insanity and I really didn't need any help with that.

Being a necromancer has its draw backs; a lot of them, actually.

Raising the dead; raising demons, nearly getting killed by said dead and demons. Oh and the craziness. It's not known when it kicks in; it just does, if it does. Being genetically modified and all no one knew whether I would have the same side effects. Only time would tell.

"We make a plan of course" my Aunt Lauren said after a while, no one else had spoken and Kit hadn't answered Simon but instead was texting viciously, his thumbs were almost a blur.

"Another plan... more waiting and stalling!" Tori grumbled.

Aunt Lauren turned and raised an eyebrow at Tori. "Would you rather we went in without a clear picture, endanger all our lives _again._"

Tori rolled her eyes but I knew she knew that my Aunt was talking sense. How many times did we have to prove that not having a plan didn't work out well, we either got caught and thrown into Edison House, or run off into the arms of a friend that wasn't so friendly.

Kit took it hard, Andrews betray wasn't something any of us had expected but in the end I think he truly wanted to help. He tried to hide me, and got killed instead. He wanted us to be safe, Derek to be with his own kind. Andrew just went about it the wrong way and didn't ask any of us what _we_ wanted.

"Lauren's right Tori" Kit said, putting his phone down. "We do need a plan. But we can make one on the way there."

We all cheered and got to our feet. Tori practically jumped and ran to pack the little things we had.

"Kit, you can't be serious. We can't put those kids in anymore danger than we have already."

"I think she's right" I jumped but then smiled.

"Hey Liz"

"Hey Chloe, how are you?"

"Perfect, we've been holed up in a single bedroom for three weeks. I think I might actually die of boredom." I muttered, trying to keep my voice down.

Kit and Lauren were still arguing while Simon and Derek were talking between themselves in the corner of the room, whatever they were saying they didn't want to be over heard, and Tori was off packing.

"Your Aunt is right, we shouldn't rush in." Liz said again, and as much as I wanted to disagree and get out of there I knew she was right.

"I haven't been here in a while because I was searching; you know on my own and stuff. I found out some things, it isn't good."

"Tell me Liz."

She looked scared, and when the dead are scared then the living should defiantly be terrified.

"You remember just before you got away from Edison House; they were talking about a St. Cloud someone."

I nodded; Kit had mentioned St. Cloud earlier as well.

"This St. Cloud guy, well he's the reason this is all happening and there are a lot of other projects out there like ours. He's got vast resources, he's powerful and he has knowledge. He has eyes everywhere, ears listening to every conversation."

I shuddered; Liz's voice wasn't its usual light happy-go-lucky tone, but darker, sadder and very afraid.

"We know that, we'll be careful as long as we stay under the radar like we are now..."

Liz shook her head. "They already know, St. Cloud got to Edison House, saw the destruction. He's ordered shoot on sight. People are already looking for you Chloe; they aren't here yet but they're chasing every lead. Nowhere is safe."

In a film usually the hero, or heroine in my case, would come up with some plan. Some smart disguise but I had nothing, just my blonde hair. Tori had dyed it for me; I was no longer dead looking.

"So we find the others, together we are going to be stronger. We can't hide forever Liz-"she cut me off.

"You can't just set off without-"

"I'll ask to stay one more night, make a proper plan and get a proper night's sleep before we go off." I said and I meant it.

Kit and my Aunt were still arguing so I stepped in-between them.

"We should stay one more night" I said loud enough for Tori to hear and she came charging into the room, her cheeks were red and her eyes were filled with anger.

"WHAT!" she screeched.

"Chloe, we can finally do something" Simon said, his voice strained.

Derek stayed silent, he looked into my eyes and he nodded. I don't know what he saw, if he saw anything at all, but he smiled a little before speaking. "I agree with Chloe."

"Of course you do, just because you want to get in her-"

"That's enough Tori!" Kit said sternly while I blushed and Derek dipped his head.

"You're not my father, you can't tell me what to do and you can't keep me locked up here. It's practically kidnapping." Kit tensed when Tori said about him not being her father. There still had been no talk of him being her father but in that moment I knew.

Simon and Tori were half-siblings. Kit was Tori's dad. She had a family but probably not the one she wanted.

"No one is keeping you here Tori, but you have nowhere else to go. We want you safe. Now Chloe, why would you like us to stay another night?"

All eyes turned to me; I felt my blush rise once again. "I-I-I" I breathed in deeply, banishing my stutter but ironically it was easier to banish a ghost than the stupid stuttering.

"Liz is here, she, we aren't safe."

"Well that's not new news!" Tori snapped.

"St. Cloud has men looking for us, shoot on sight order. They aren't looking to rehabilitate any of us anymore. They want us dead; we aren't going to be taken back to Edison House if they catch us this time Tori."

She opened and closed her mouth several times before giving up. She knew I was right.

Kit looked at me, and then at all of us, leaving Aunt Lauren for last before nodded. "One more night, I'll get us transport for the morning. We leave at the crack of dawn."

Aunt Lauren looked proudly at me, while Tori and Simon grumbled. Derek said nothing but walked over to me and took my hand.

"We'll be back in an hour." He said to his father and my Aunt before he led me out the door without a backwards glance.

_The finding _

The night was crisp and I breathed in deeply. Derek led us to a bench out of sight of our Motel room. He said nothing, we hadn't talked about the kiss we shared, or any of the others after that- they weren't that many though!

I knew what I wanted, but I couldn't tell what he wanted. You never can with Derek. Silent and broody are the two words I would use to describe him.

We walked until we were far enough away from the motel, and then without any words spoken he pulled me against him, his lips attaching themselves to mine. I moaned and leaned into the kiss. Kissing with Derek never got old; it was always exciting and new.

After a good twenty minute make out session we were both out of breath and sitting on a patch of grass. I was leaning against his chest with his arms wrapped around my middle, holding me against him.

"We're never going to have a normal life, are we?"

Derek tensed behind me before squeezing me softly; I can only presume it was to reassure me. "As long as you're in my life I can handle it not being normal."

I inhaled sharply, emotions hitting me one after another.

"You want me in your life"

He laughed softly, "Yes, I do."

I smiled, he couldn't see it and I was grateful for that. I probably looked like loon- not something he needed to see. He wanted me and I couldn't be happier.

"Good, I want you in mine as well."

If we were in a movie we would be all over each other, touching everywhere and anywhere, just to be that little bit closer. But, instead Simon came bounding towards us shouting our names just as I felt Derek's warm breath on my lips, which caused me to part mine with a gasp.

"Oh, I, Dad wants' you both back in. Early start and all..."

He trailed off looking sheepish. "I ermm, sorry" Simon said, backing away with his hands raised, palms facing us.

With the look Derek was giving him, I was surprised he wasn't running for the hills. Simon left leaving me and Derek alone once again, but the moment was gone and the weight of what we were going to face settled on our shoulders.

"We should, rest before we leave tomorrow."

He stood and tugged me up as well. Holding me against him for a few moments longer than necessary and those few added moments meant everything to me. I knew, after all the uncertainly, that Derek wanted me like I wanted him.

"I know I just wish this wasn't going to be so dangerous. That our lives weren't so dangerous."

I thought, pondered over his words for a few minutes before I shook my head. "I wouldn't change a thing about our lives, who we are and whats happened to us. Without all this danger, well, we would never have met and I can't think of anything worse than a life without you in it." I whispered into his chest, my hand resting over his heart as it thumped rhythmically.

He pressed his lips against my forehead. "Your right"

I laughed, "I know, I always am!"

* * *

><p>AN: So, what do you think? Continue or not? This is my first attempt at writing a story so please be kind!<p> 


End file.
